Nocturne
by Schwerelos
Summary: A couple of weeks after young master Tamaki had arrived to the manor, the maids and butlers were completely delighted with him. One of them found him crying one night and she didn't know what to make of it.


A/N: Random and suddenly inspired on the following line, from Peter Pan.

"_Boy, why are you crying?"__ – Wendy; Peter Pan_

_-  
_

It had been just a week or so since the young master had arrived to Japan. He had been, apparently, very happy about it and had been able to make friends with everyone at the manor in a relatively short time. The maids and butlers were all delighted with the boy, he was like a little piece of sunshine who made everyone smile and laugh with his comments and remarks, and even when the maids thought they were getting used to his compliments, he always managed to make them blush and giggle like schoolgirls.

It had completely surprised some of them, even – what with the delicate situation in which he had been brought and his living in the Second Manor instead of in the main one with his father and grandmother – but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. He really liked Japan, it seemed, and was always glad to learn new bits about it through what the servants told him or with the fantastic stories his father told him whenever he visited.

None of the members of the household knew exactly what had happened in France, just that he was the son of the master and his illegitimate wife, but they knew nothing about the _exchange_ that had taken place. He had never shown any signs of sadness, either, so they couldn't particularly know –at least not from his part- and though they had gossiped about what the circumstances could have been, now that the young master was around, they wouldn't dare touch the subject again, assuming he had just been brought to be the next heir, and just that.

&&&

One night, however, one of the younger maids was doing her rounds to check everything was in order before going to sleep and she passed the young master's bedroom, making sure he didn't need anything right then. She heard something she would have never expected – she heard him crying, softly, as if it had been only the wind, but no, it was him, she was sure. She was debating whether to enter and comfort him –perhaps it was just a nightmare- but it felt so wrong, so surreal, and in the end she didn't dare bother him and finished her rounds without mentioning it.

She had almost forgotten about it when, the following week, she heard him crying again. She wondered what could make this happy and bright boy cry, ever so softly, crying like he shouldn't, in secrecy. She entered his room, quietly, and he didn't notice her until he felt her hand upon his shoulder, her look of total concern, a soft smile planted on her lips.

_"Young master, why are you crying?"_

She asked him very quietly, not demanding, in case he didn't feel like explaining himself. What happened next was that he held her, tightly, and cried softly in her arms. She held him, caressing his hair, until he fell asleep, still curious, still wondering what could have happened, what could possibly make the sun cry.

&&&

When the master visited again, a couple of days later, she couldn't help asking him. She had not yet mentioned it to anyone else, because it might be something very secret and very private. When she did, the only answer he would give her was,

_"He misses his mother."_

&&&

The following days the young master would notice all the members of the household being particularly kind to him, offering him extra desserts and massages and whatnot. He thanked them and gave them that huge smile of his, asking them if they were celebrating a special occasion that he didn't know of.

They just smiled back, telling him that it was nothing out of the ordinary, that it was the sort of treatment that the young master deserved. He didn't ask again and they couldn't help but wonder if he knew, if he had noticed.

The young maid thought that perhaps he did, for the next time she was doing her nightly rounds and she passed his bedroom, she found him staring at her with a big smile on his lips and his eyes, mouthing the words, _"thank you"._


End file.
